


Twilight of the odds

by Slant



Category: Sesame Street - All Media Types, Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Counting, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slant/pseuds/Slant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count von Count arrives in Forks and counts some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight of the odds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Count von Count's German name, largely because "Graf Zahl" sounds angrier.
> 
> Also, this must have been done before. Seriously.

Isabella Swan: Did you follow me?  
Graf Zhal: I...I am very curiouz of you.  
Isabella Swan: So you followed me.  
Graf Zhal: I voz tryink to keep a diztance unless you needed my help and zen I counted zose low-lives.  
Isabella Swan: Wait. You say you counted them?  
Isabella Swan: So what you... you count things?  
Graf Zhal: I can count everythink in this room apart from you. Zere's money ... Vun! Vun dollar. Two! Two dollers. Three! Three dollers. AH AH AH! Vun! Vun cat. Two! Two cats. Three! Three cats. Four! Four cats! Five! Five cats! AH AH AH! ... And zen you, I .. can't .. zer's not even nothink. I can _count_ nothing. It iz a whole number; I can count iyt. Zat iz very frustrating.  
Isabella Swan: Is there something wrong with me?  
Graf Zhal: I count everythink apart from you and you think zere's something wrong with _you_?  
Isabella Swan: What is it?  
Graf Zhal: I don't have ze strength to keep tryink to count you anymore.  
Isabella Swan: Then don't.

[Ze count leaves]


End file.
